Conventional small grain seeding equipment utilizes an air cart to pneumatically transport seeds to ground-engaging openers. This provides a randomized planting of seeds. Some seeds are spaced close together and some are spaced far apart from each other. Some small seeds crops, such as canola, experience relatively high mortality rates, which may approach 50% mortality in overly crowded seed placement conditions in which the seeds are spaced too close together. Attempted singulation style of small seeds crops can prove relatively inefficient because singulation style planters are typically unable to deliver high rates of fertilizer while planting.